


Running down into the spring

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Belting out sunlight, shimmering love - The Spring Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airy - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spring, Strangers to Lovers, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: AiryAs cliché as it might sound, Louis does feel something different and special spring up that airy morning.Part 2 of the Belting out sunlight, shimmering love drabbles series.





	Running down into the spring

“Looking for something special for someone special?”

Cute guy asked, all bright and dimpled smile as Louis found himself staring at him, too captivated.

Something seemed to blossom inside Louis.

He didn’t understand why, but he felt everything around him so light, so delicate – the sunlight beaming through the airy clouds, the wind making the guy’s gracious hair held by a scarf swirl away and the smell of the flowers invade his senses.

“Something special, yeah.”

It looked like a too cliché metaphor. Louis wasn’t looking for anything, anyone, not so soon. Yet, that feeling sprang up inside him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 3! :D


End file.
